Dinosaur King: Adventures on the Island of Sodor
Hoping for a long rest after saving their parents, Max and Zoe find themselves on the Island of Sodor when some mysterious villain kidnaps Reese and takes her there. As a result, they find themselvesd teaming up with the engines of Sodor's North Western Railway. However, it turns out that in order to get into the base of the villains, they have to travel into the mountains, where no railway, other than the Culdee Fell, goes. And the bad guys seem to be after 10 star-shaped jewel objects for some unknown reason. And even worse, their base is unknown to the heroes. Will they still be able to find the base and save Reese? Well, let's just make sure Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't get too self-centered around the D-Team... Main characters Max Taylor Max is still his usual self. Determined to save Zoe's sister, he's really got to watch where he's going. Zoe Drake While still retaining her usual personality, Zoe is now more mature. However, she can be seen flirting with Max at various peaceful moments. Let's just hope this doesn't get the others into trouble... Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas is a tank engine, painted blue with red lining, and displays the running number one. Thomas has origins in the E2 Class designed by Lawson Billinton in 1913. But Thomas must have been a member of the second batch of E2 engines built, because Thomas has the extended side-tanks that the first five members of the class lacked Thomas was used initially as a station pilot engine at first, but longed for more important jobs such as pulling the express train like Gordon; his inexperience prevented this. Later in life, Thomas rescued James and was rewarded with his own branch line. He has remained in charge of the Ffarquhar branch ever since, with his two coaches Annie and Clarabel, and help from Percy and Toby. Thomas is generally depicted with a cheeky and even self-important personality. He believes that he should be more respected by the others, and he gets annoyed when he does not receive this respect. However, Percy and Toby are more than capable of standing up to him, and Annie and Clarabel often rebuke him. He is aware of his fame in the real world, and following a visit to the National Railway Museum at York he became an honorary member of the National Collection, joining such legendary locomotives as Mallard, City of Truro and Rocket. However, Thomas is also stubborn, and wishes to do things his way. He also has a dislike towards Zoe, due to her attitude. Well, hopefully, he'll still help the D-Team out... Percy the Small Engine Percy lives on the Island of Sodor with many other locomotives, including Thomas the Tank Engine, Gordon the Big Engine and Henry the Green Engine. He is the smallest, youngest and probably cheekiest, of the principal steam engine characters. He carries the number 6 on his bunker. The Fat Controller brought him to Sodor when there was an engine strike due to a shortage of shunting engines. The bigger engines initially tried to bully him, but Percy soon showed that he was more than capable of standing up for himself. After a few years of shunting at the Big Station, the Fat Controller promoted him to goods traffic on Thomas' branch line. When not pulling trucks, he can be seen pulling the post train or even taking Annie and Clarabel when Thomas is busy. Despite the fact that several arguments have threatened their friendship, Thomas is Percy's best friend, while Toby is his second best friend. He is also known to have a great respect for Edward ever since his first appearance. He is reasonably experienced, but can still occasionally be a little naive and overconfident. In that sense, he is the perfect foil for Thomas – who can be just as headstrong. But unlike Thomas, he is not 100% self-centered and gets along very well with Zoe. And he may be a really good help to the D-Team... Duck the Great Western Engine Duck is a cheerful and busy engine that comes from the Great Western Railway. The Fat Controller (Sir Topham Hatt) bought Duck from The Other Railway in 1955 to take Percy's place as station pilot at Tidmouth. Since The Fat Controller had been apprenticed at GWR's Swindon Works, he allowed Duck to return to his original Great Western Railway livery, and retain his number '5741', which Duck wears proudly on cast brass numberplates on his cab sides. Duck is not actually his real name. When he first arrived, he explained that his real name was Montague, but he was usually called Duck because everyone said he waddled. Although he claims this was not true, he prefers Duck to Montague, and now that is what everyone calls him. The arrival of Duck allowed Percy to move to Thomas' branch line to help Thomas with his goods traffic. Despite an incident when a devious engine called Diesel spread lies about him, the Fat Controller realized what a useful engine he had in Duck, and eventually gave him a branch line of his very own. Duck's branch line runs between Tidmouth and Arlesburgh and is nicknamed The Little Western, as all the locomotives and coaches have been restored to Great Western Railway livery. Duck shares the passenger duties with Oliver, but has his own two autocoaches: Alice and Mirabel. Duck sometimes helps on other lines. He makes friends easily, and the Fat Controller says that he makes everything run like clockwork. "There are two ways of doing things," Duck says, "the Great Western Way or the wrong way." This has been known to annoy the other engines. But in this series, Duck may once again prove himself by helping the D-Team out. Edward the Blue Engine Edward is a kind engine, who is always keen to help a friend in need. The younger engines can always rely on him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He works hard and will always do his utmost to get a job done. However, the big engines tend to see him as old-fashioned and slow. But the smaller engines such as Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine, Toby the Tram Engine and Duck the Great Western Engine respect him greatly and will stick up for him at all times. It is true that he is the oldest engine on the Fat Controller's railway (indeed, he helped to build it), but he has proved time and time again that despite his age he is entirely capable of working as hard as any engine. Several of the stories revolving around him, both in the books and television series, have involved Edward proving his worth to the others. Two of the most notable were 'Old Iron', in which he earned himself an overhaul by capturing a runaway James, and 'Edward's Exploit', in which he brought home a special train despite a breakdown, caused by one of his coupling rods (side rods) breaking. After having his personality changed by Hit Entertainment, Edward may prove Hit and the big engines wrong by helping the D-Team out. James the Red Engine James is a mixed-traffic engine, which means he is just as capable of pulling coaches as trucks. He has a 2-6-0 ("Mogul") wheel arrangement and is engine number 5 on the North Western Railway, the Fat Controller's railway on the Island of Sodor. James crashed into a field on his first day. The accident was blamed on his wooden brake blocks, which were thereafter replaced with metal ones. James has a reputation for being naughty. Some of his incidents include breaking a coach brake pipe and needing a passenger's bootlace to fix it, crashing into tar wagons, and spinning on the turntable although that was due to the wind rather than him. Despite his behaviour, James is an engine proud of his red paint, hard-working and reliable and is generally considered to be a really useful engine. He is very proud of his red paint and shining brass dome, and so likes to stay clean. He hates pulling trucks, and believes that he should only be used to pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the other engines, and can be shallow, boastful and arrogant – particularly to Edward, and those engines who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow or dirty. However, on a number of occasions he has found himself forced to accept help from those he has insulted, and is ultimately apologetic. James is also able to keep Thomas from getting way too self-centered. However, I'm not sure if he'll be a good help to the D-Team... Gordon the Big Engine Gordon is painted blue and carries the number 4. Gordon views himself as the most important engine because he is the biggest (Only exceeded in size by Murdoch) and he pulls the Express. He is usually the first choice for special trains, and was honoured to pull the Royal Train when Queen Elizabeth II visited Sodor. His great strength means that he is also sometimes called upon for heavy goods trains and rescue operations, but he by far prefers passenger trains. Once, when he was to pull a freight train, he got stuck in a ditch in an attempt to get out of pulling the train. Gordon has become famous after his adventures: in 1953 he pulled Queen Elizabeth II's royal train and in 1956 he traveled to London, where he was lauded by a large crowd. Gordon did not like the visit, however, as he discovered that London's big station was St. Pancras. In 1986, Gordon got to visit Carlisle when a Diesel taking a Railtour failed. Despite his fame and importance, he can be very competitive. He particularly dislikes being told about engines who are faster than he is, and once lost his dome through trying to compete with City of Truro. He is proud of having been built at Doncaster and his work on the East Coast Main Line in his youth. Therefore, he never misses an opportunity to talk about his Doncaster brothers and cousins from the London and North Eastern Railway. He arrived on Sodor in 1923. In 1939, Gordon went to Crovan's Gate for a rebuild. His conjugated valve gear was replaced by a two-cylinder design, he received a smoother running plate (designed by the Fat Controller), Stanier underframes, "Black-5" wheels, cylinders, squared-off side windows, rectangular buffers, and a Fowler tender Gordon is hard working and strong, and performs his express duties to the absolute best of his ability. He is also the fastest engine in the Island of Sodor. He is sometimes teased by other engines, particularly the smaller ones, and has been known to have a good-natured rivalry with fellow main line engines Henry the Green Engine and James the Red Engine. Nevertheless, he is also quick to forgive and sometimes gives advice and assistance to other engines. He also has a ready wit. Despite his hard-working nature and his position among the engines, Gordon can be very arrogant, and has at times antagonized the other engines, particularly Edward and Thomas. But following mis-adventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. In 2010, he was demoted from pulling the express regularly to Barrow due to the purchase of Pip and Emma. Gordon's strength may help the D-Team out of sticky situations... Minor Characters Donald and Douglas Donald and Douglas are practical and level-minded characters who nevertheless enjoy a joke, especially impersonating one another - the fitting of the twins with nameplates was done to specifically end this element of their humour. Their tendency for jokes, however, has continued and both display a keen sense of wit and, where necessary, an acid tongue. In their work, however, their performance is exemplary and they can be described as some of the most well-regarded engines in service on the railway, comparable with Duck and Edward in their reliability. Donald and Douglas understandably held a grudge against Diesels for a time - after all, the oil-guzzling engines were taking over their work - but after BoCo helped them in Edward's absence, they have agreed that there is nothing wrong with Diesels on the whole. Donald and Douglas were built by John F. McIntosh at the St. Rollox Railway Works in Springburn, Glasgow, Scotland and worked on the Caledonian Railway in Scotland, a large network that extended along the country's east coast as well as the central and south-western regions. Despite being limited to Caledonian metals, they appeared to have a familiarity with other railways, as they were familiar with the locomotives and livery of the Highland Railway. Giving long and stalwart service, Donald and Douglas eventually became 57646 and 57647 on the Scottish Region of British Railways. In 1959 Sir Topham Hatt needed a goods engine and by his request, BR transferred 57646 (Donald) to Sodor. To Sir Tophan Hatt's surprise though, two engines arrived. Donald's twin Douglas (57647) could not stand to be separated from his brother, and was smart enough to realise he would eventually be scrapped if he stayed in Scotland. Neither engine could be told apart: both claimed to have forgotten their numbers, and indeed their numberplates had "slyly slipped off" during the journey from Scotland, forcing Hatt to keep both until he could determine which engine was freeloading on his hospitality. It was later revealed that this piece of skulduggery had been planned not only by the two engines, but also by their drivers and firemen, who were all related. The Fat Controller was unaware of Douglas' motive and threatened the two that whichever engine he found out to be the truant would be sent home. Both engines resolved to give outstanding service so that Hatt would want to keep both of them. This plan quickly went to pieces, however, after Douglas accidentally shunted Thomas' special coach, full of passengers, into a siding at Tidmouth, causing a great deal of fury for the passengers. Things were more complicated when Donald crashed into a signalbox at Tidmouth and Douglas destroyed the Spiteful Brakevan. Despite all this grief, the twin's professionalism, competency, strong work ethic, and personable natures had begun to win them support, particularly when they demonstrated an aptitude for snowplough work that they had learned in Scotland. After rescuing Henry from just such a snowy ordeal, the other engines came over to Donald and Douglas' side which ultimately led to the engines of Sodor taking industrial action. After a suggestion by Edward, and being pushed into it by Gordon, Percy was presented to the Fat Controller as a deputation, arguing the twins' case on their behalf and pleading that, if sent away, they would be scrapped. Hatt's reaction to this was mixed - though he understood the engines' feelings he did not approve or appreciate them trying to interfere with his decision-making. However, Percy's statement and the twins' excellent performance was enough for Hatt to take pity on the twins and keep both. He demonstrated this intent with an offer of a fresh coat of paint for both engines, and by their request they were painted NWR blue. Since then, the twins have, by all accounts, "transformed" goods traffic on the main line. Such is their versatility that they regularly see service on Duck and Edward's Branch Lines, as well as duties as station-pilots at Tidmouth. A turntable has been provided for them at Arlesburgh, although briefly decommissioned after Oliver was pushed into it by some trucks. Such a demanding work-load has begun to tax them, however, and in 1993 the Fat Controller borrowed a navy saddletank named Wilbert from the Dean Forest Railway to deputize for them on the Arlesburgh branch, with the intention of at some point obtaining another engine of Wilbert's class to permanently fill that role. In this seires, you won't see them very often, but when they do, they'll either be giving advice or trying to help the D-Team out. Bill and Ben Bill and Ben are tank engine twins that work for the Sodor China Clay Company, near Brendam, though they have also been known to work at Centre Island Quarry. They enjoy playing tricks and being cheeky to bigger engines. One day, Bill and Ben returned from shunting some trucks to find that some other trucks previously shunted by them were missing. Their drivers, after examining a puddle of oil on the ground, concluded a diesel was responsible. After the twins argued over who brought the "diseasel" into the yard, the drivers suggested they go looking for the diesel. The twins were horrified at the possibility that the "diseasel" might magic them away like he did with the trucks, but their drivers quickly persuaded them otherwise, and so they set off. At last, the twins found the "diseasel". While Ben ran behind, Bill confronted the "diseasel" over the theft. The "diseasel" claimed the trucks were his and ordered Bill to "go away"; Bill pretended to be frightened and slunk away, remarking, "You'll be sorry". With that, Ben ran up and accused the "diseasel" of being a "truck stealer", before running back so Bill could run up again. This continued until the "diseasel", under the impression that there was only one very swift and annoying saddletank, became so giddy that his eyes "nearly popped out", just as the twins puffed up beside him. The "diseasel", initially confused, laughed at his ignorance. When Edward arrived moments later, inquiring as to why Bill and Ben were not shunting, the twins angrily claimed that the "diseasel" had sneaked into their yard and stolen their trucks. Edward soon realized what was going on and explained the situation. The twins, embarrassed, apologized to the "diseasel", who asked to be called BoCo, and then left to shunt some more trucks, leaving Edward and BoCo to laugh about the incident. A few days later, after BoCo took the Express in James' "absence", Edward recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines to the twins. The next morning, after Gordon ended up at Brendam after a series of events involving poor preparations and a large floppy green hat, the twins snuck up beside him and loudly recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines. Concluding that the engine beside them could not be Gordon, the two declared he was nothing more than a pile of old scrap-iron, and began to contemplate what they should do (Bill was all for sending Gordon to be scrapped, while Ben favoured the more humane option of dumping him in the sea), all the while ignoring Gordon's protests, until at last, BoCo arrived. Gordon begged him to save him, and so BoCo threatened the twins to leave with the trucks he had brought. The twins quickly left, leaving Gordon with BoCo. BoCo wisely neglected to tell Gordon the twins were joking. Sometime later, a group of enthusiasts came to visit the railways of Sodor. When Edward brought them to Brendam, the twins took them to the China Clay Workings in a "brakevan special". In 1988, Thomas was sent to work on Edward's Branch Line while repairs were carried out on the bridge. The twins were quick to tease him about his colour, but Edward was savvy enough to send the twins away before an argument broke out. After Thomas returned to the Yard, covered in dairy from a collision with a farm lorry, the two teased him even more about his new livery. This continued until Edward announced a party of enthusiasts were coming, and threatened that he would not bring them to see the twins. The twins, excited, decided instead to worry about their own paint - ie, how clean it was - although one day, when the drivers remarked that "the enthusiasts wouldn't eat their dinner off them", Bill quipped that "They might if we were Thomas". When at last, the enthusiasts did arrive, a photographer with an "instant" camera began harassing Ben by continuously taking pictures of him, even after the remainder of the crowd went to watch Bill tug a boat into deeper waters. At last, the photographer prepared to take one final picture, just as Bill's driver arrived to ask for assistance. Ben's driver turned on the steam just the photographer took the picture; disgusted with the poor quality of the shot, he abandoned it on the floor and left. The picture was later discovered by Bill's driver after the two rescued the boat. The repairs to the bridge took a long time, and Thomas was still at Brendam when the rainy season came. At the "Drain", a hollow in the land where rainwater collected, the water even began to come near the rails, although no one took much notice. One particularly wet day, as Ben returned from the Workings, the wind whipped the rainwater into a wave which swamped Ben, dousing his fire. His fireman went for assistance, and brought Thomas to help. While Thomas dragged Ben out, Bill took away the trucks. When at last the water subsided four days later and Bill returned to Brendam, the two made a pact to never tease Thomas again. Bill and Ben are cheeky and naughty and rather troublesome. According to Duck, Edward is the only engine who can keep them in order. Thomas and BoCo have the same effect over them too. In this spin-off, they rarely help the D-Team out; more often than not, these two engines tease Max and Zoe, but Edward always puts them in their place. Henry the Green Engine Henry lives on the fictitious Island of Sodor with many other locomotives, including Thomas the Tank Engine. He is engine number 3 on the North Western Railway, and was one of the first engines to be described, appearing in the first book. Henry is a little smaller than Gordon the Big Engine. Henry's first (mis-)adventure was when he went into a tunnel and refused to come out due to fears that the rain would spoil his paint. As punishment, the Fat Controller ordered that he was bricked up in the tunnel forever. Weeks later, he was eventually let out to help Edward pull Gordon's express train, after Gordon burst a safety valve. Henry was originally a failed prototype engine, who as the result of a small firebox (which was a similar shape to Gordon's) was often ill and a poor steamer. The Fat Controller gave him special Welsh coal, which helped. But worse was to come – Henry had an accident while pulling the express fish train known as the Flying Kipper. The Fat Controller sent Henry to the works at Crewe, where they rebuilt him into his present shape. Henry was given a new firebox which gave him a similar specification to an LMS Class 5MT "Black Five" locomotive. This cured his illness completely. Henry now works on the main line. He can pull coaches and trucks equally well, and sometimes even hauls the Express when Gordon is not available. He is still the engine responsible for the Flying Kipper, and he also brings the post from the Mainland. When Gordon started feeling depressed in 1968, Henry, thinking Gordon was just moaning and groaning, teased him and told him he should get a wash-out, and would feel much better. When Gordon's brother Flying Scotsman visited Sodor, Henry was jealous of the visitor's second tender. Duck and Donald explained, and while Henry took the point he still was vain enough to want an additional tender. Duck, deciding to bring Henry down to earth, told the big engine that he had in his possession not one, but six spare tenders, which, as a tank engine, he had no need of. Henry accepted, and all the engines waited to see him go past. But instead of a splendid sight, the tenders were old, rusted, and full of boiler sludge! Gordon mocked him with a comment about wash-outs. Henry was so frustrated that the day after 7101 and 199 arrived on trial he became so hot his regulator fused wide open, and his driver had to use the reverser to control him. On his return journey (no train), he stopped at a signal box next to 199, who had a train of oil tankers. The signalman told them that 199, who he nicknamed "Spamcan", had failed and that he needed to be moved out of the way to clear the line for the "Limited". Henry pulled the train clear. But shortly afterward, 7101's ejector failed and the "Limited" ground to a halt. Henry then volunteered to help move both trains. Luckily all he had to do for 7101 was keep the vacuum brakes off, but it was still hard work. The cavalcade made it to a station where Flying Scotsman waited to take the coaches, and Donald to take the goods. Henry brought 7101 to the Works afterwards and days later cheered the arrival of Oliver. Later, when Gordon needed new tubes, Henry pulled the express, but soon fell ill as well. This left the job of the express to Thomas, Percy, and Duck. A while later, Henry had to pull an extra long Flying Kipper and Duck had to help him up Gordon's Hill, but due to a taillamp falling off the rear van, Duck accidentally crashed into the brakevan. Henry also had a problem with his fire after disagreeing with James on the color of red paint, but said nothing more after the event. Henry then complained to Thomas the time that the Viaduct had gone under repairs, when Thomas became impatient with his connection between the main line engines and his branchline. Henry also had a late start a few times when Thomas had run away and when he had a leak in his piston rods. When Thomas had been invited to the Great Railway Show, he was angry that he wasn't chosen, and later teased Percy that Thomas was old enough to become a museum piece. Unfortunately for Henry, he had to go back to the Works for an overhaul. He had many problems and even had an overcoat of red paint on him! The other engines did Henry's jobs (including pulling the Flying Kipper) while he was away. He later fretted over the Golden Jubillee despite Duck, Daisy, James, and Donald trying to cheer him up. Although he is a hard worker by heart, Henry has shown to be rather vain and arrogant. Unlike Gordon and James, Henry does not frequently antagonize his fellow engines and actually shows remorse for his actions. He is prone to illness, and frequently bouts about it, much to the annoyance of many engines, most notably Thomas, who even once told Henry that he needed some exercise. Out of the bigger engines such as Gordon and James, Henry is the most likely to be respectful to engines such as Edward, Percy and Toby on a regular basis. Henry also has a love for the forest, so much that he's occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In this series, Henry won't be seen much, only occasionally. So he won't help the D-Team very much. More characters to come later... Villains The Alpha Gang Yeah, not much can be said about them at this point. Devious Diesel "Devious" Diesel is a devious Diesel shunter. When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, Duck was asked to show him around. Duck was unimpressed by Diesel's claims of being "revolutionary" and left him to his own devices. As a result, Diesel was made into a laughing stock by the trucks for trying to pull some rusty old trucks and failing spectacularly, and Diesel blamed Duck for not helping him. Diesel swore a vendetta, and spread rumours that Duck had given the big engines rude nicknames. Duck was sent to Wellsworth pending an inquiry into the matter, but Diesel got too big for his boots and tried telling lies about Henry. He was found out and sent home in disgrace. Diesel is constantly thinking of ways to cause trouble. He likes to boast that diesels are better than steam trains and also likes to say that steam trains will one day be scrapped. Several years later, Diesel was brought back to help on Thomas' Branch Line whilst Percy was being repaired. Diesel tried to win Thomas and Toby over, without success, and after he destroyed several trucks he was to be sent away. However, on his day of departure, Clarabel slipped on oily rails left by Daisy and came off at some points near Dryaw. Diesel, realising that Thomas was blocking his only way home, went to the rescue. Clarabel put in a good word for Diesel, and Diesel, although he returned to the Other Railway, is always welcome on Sodor. But despite that, he joins the main bad guys in this show. Will he join the good guys? I highly doubt it. Episodes Unexpected surprises It all begins one day at Max's house. Max is simply watching TV with Chomp. At that point, Zoe returns from the bathroom, asking Max where Paris is. Max has no idea. Zoe sighs then sits on the couch with him. Meanwhile, on the Island of Sodor, Thomas the Tank Engine is busy taking passengers up and down his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. At Elsbridge Station, (Which is actually Tidmouth Halt) Thomas meets up with Percy. After sharing a friendly greeting, Percy asks Thomas if he ever had the feeling that something unusual would happen one day, because he just did. Thomas admits that he never had. Back at Max's house, Zoe is looking for Paris, but can't find her. Max asks Zoe if perhaps she left Paris in her card. ("Do you think you left Paris in her card?") Zoe quickly sees his point and quickly looks for her card, which she manages to find. After that, she goes back into Max's backyard. Then the scene goes back to Sodor, where Thomas is now shunting at Tidmouth Yard. Thomas tells Gordon about what Percy said. ("Hey Gordon, Percy told me that a few minutes ago, he had the feeling that something unusual would happen some day, and asked if I ever had that feeling, which I haven't.") Gordon huffs and says, "Thomas, Percy is just trying to pull your wheels!" Thomas, cross with Gordon, says, "I don't know why I told you anyway!" And with that, he heads off to find Edward. Edward is shunting in Wellsworth Yard when Thomas arrives. "Hello Edward." said Thomas. Edward stops shunting and says, "Oh, hey Thomas. What's up?" Thomas tells Edward about what Percy said. "Do you think it could really happen?" the little blue tank engine asks his elder friend. Edward, having been around ever since 1896, smiles and says, "Who knows, Thomas? Maybe it will, and maybe it won't." Then Edward remembers that he has a stopping train to take to Brendam docks, So he bids Thomas farewell and leaves to fetch his coaches. ("Uh oh, I'm late for my stopping train to Brendam!!! See you later Thomas.") Back at Max's house, Max has just finished his dinner and went onto the couch again. When Zoe asks Max why he constantly goes onto the couch, Max sighs and asks her the same question Percy asked Thomas. Zoe gives Max the same answer Thomas gave Percy. Then Max sees the clock and realizes that he has to take a bath. So he gets up and heads into the bathroom. But as he enters, he returns to Zoe, says, "Oh, and uh, you better go home now. Good night." and then he kisses her on the lips. After 25 seconds,. Max stops his kiss and returns to the bathroom, while Zoe just stares in shock, then she shows that she's flattered. On Sodor, Thomas told Toby about it at Knapford Junction (Which is actually the TV series Elsbridge.) and tells him about it. Toby says the same thing Edward told Thomas, but this time, he adds, " Why, when my old line closed down, I thought I was doomed to stay in my shed for eternity , but thanks to Sir Topham Hatt, I am back in service. I'm still glad he saved me!" Thomas, not getting what Toby means, says, "Oh, uh, thanks Toby." and leaves to collect his next train. Toby, confused, says, "Oh well. Not all engines are able to understand what I mean. It happens." That night, Thomas returns to Tidmouth Sheds from his evening train, but all the other engines can talk about is the feeling Percy had and what he told Thomas. "I say, Percy's being crazy!" said Gordon. "Don't be so sure Gordon." said Henry. The two big engines argue back and forth with Gordon thinking Percy was being crazy and Henry in total denial. Finally, Edward looses his patience and yells "ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" leaving everyone else in shock. Thomas, relieved that Henry and Gordon are no longer arguing, says, "Thank you Edward!" and happily goes to sleep. At Zoe's house, it takes only 2 minutes fror Zoe to fall asleep, because she keeps thinking about the kiss Max gave her. After she sees the clock, she goes to sleep, but it probably would've been better if she hadn't, because when she sleeps, a mysterious aircraft stops by Reeses's room and a mysterious man (Only seen in black, as it's dark) goes in and kidnaps Reese, who wakes up and screams for help, but because she's asleep, Zoe doesn't hear her. The mysterious figure laves a note on Reses's bed, then takes Reese into the ship, which then takes off. When morning comes, Zoe wakes up and takes a shower. When she gets dressed and heads downstairs for breakfast, she's in a chearful mood. But it soon ends when her mother tells her that Reese never came down for breakfast. Zoe checks Reese's room, thinking she's still asleep, but Reese isn't there when she looks. Instead, she finds a note on Reese's bed, and picks it up. The note reads: "We have your relative. '' ''If you want her back, then travel to the Island of Sodor. '' ''I will not reveal who I am." Zoe is horrified when she reads this, and lets her parents know. But they scoff it off, thinking that Sodor doesn't exist. Worried about Reese, Zoe decides to tell Max. When Max gets a call from his Dino-communicator, he answers it. Zoe, really freaked out, tells him what happened and asks him to help. At first, Max doesn't want to help, but Zoe begs him, so he gives in. On Sodor, Thomas has a chat with Donald and Douglas. When Thomas tells them about what Percy said, Donald replies, "Och, sometimes you get that feeling for no particular reason. Right Douggie?" Douglas replies, "Aye, Donal'. Yon mind will never know whether or not something unusual will happen. But dinna think about it too much; it could distract you from yon jobs." Thomas thanks the Scottish Twins for their advice, then heads off to collect his first branch line train. Meanwhile, Max and Zoe had just boarded a plane heading for Sodor. Max is just trying to relax, but Zoe keeps on flirting with him, much to his annoyance. Dr. Taylor went as well, to see if Sodor really exists. When Zoe gets up to use the bathroom, Max briefly has a chance to relax. But he loses it when she returns. Eventually, the captain announces that they are going to land, so Zoe finally stops flirting with him. On Sodor, Thomas is back at Tidmouth sheds with the other engines. Thomas and Gordon still argue over who is right. James agrees with Gordon, but the other engines do not, preferring to go with what Thomas said. Finding himself outnumbered, Gordon gives up and leaves to take his stopping train. The other engines soon follow. Thomas arrives at Knapford (Which, once again, is portrayed by Elsbridge) with Annie and Clarabel. Two hours later, the guard blows his whistle and Thomas sets off. He is late, due to a broken signal near 2 miles ahead. Thomas waits for hours and hours, but the signal is taking a long time to fix. Finally, he gets so bored he falls asleep. When Thomas is finally woken up by his driver, he is 100% late. Thomas rushes to Dryaw to make up for lost time. When he arrives, he is very late, and really behind schedule. Luckily, the guard explains everything to the passengers, so no complaints are made. Soon, when the passengers get on and off and the guard blows his whistle, Thomas arrives at Toryreck, (Which is actually Maithwaite) and stops to let passengers on and off. Then the guard's whistle blows again, and Thomas sets off for Elsbridge, (Once again played by Tidmouth Hault) and as usual, picks up and drops off passengers, but when the guard blows his whistle, a red signal is in front of him and he can't leave. After two hours, the signal finally dropped and Thomas arrives at Ffarquhar. When he gets there, Bertie is there, asking Thomas what happened. Thomas explains about the signals. Bertie just shrugs it off and takes some of Thomas's passengers to another location. Thomas then puffs away to shunt Annie and Clarabel into a siding. After that, he sets off for the dairy. On the way, he tells the audience, "Maybe I should have told Bertie about the feeling Percy and I had. Oh well." On the way, Thomas sees a plane pass overhead. He just ignores it. What he doesn't realize is that it is the same plane Max and Zoe are in. But the tank engine continues to the dairy. That is, until he, once again, has to stop at a red signal. "oh bother!" said Thomas, "Now I'll never get to the dairy on time!" Just then, the signalman comes out. The fireman asks why the signal is red. "Daisy the diesel railcar has failed; her cooling system stopped working and she is feeling hot." Thoma quickly perks up. "Well what are we waiting for?" he asks, "Daisy needs our help! We have to take her to the works!" His driver, however, is worried about the dairy. "Forget the dairy right now!" said Thomas impatiently, "Helping friends is more important!" The driver sees Thomas's point, so he agrees. "But we must get permission from Sir Topham Hatt." he points out. So the signalman telephones Sir Topham Hatt who agrees. "I'll have Donald take the milk from the dairy and Douglas will pull Thomas's second passenger train." he says. When the signalman tells the crew and Thomas about the new arrangements, Thomas is excited. Quickly, he sets off to find Daisy. As it turns out, Daisy is at Dryaw, taking a fast train to Knapford. But with a failed cooling system, she can't go on. So Thomas decides to push Daisy to Knapford. Daisy is very grateful. When he arrives, Sir Topham Hatt is waiting. "Well done, Thomas!" he says, "You are right on time!" Thomas is very pleased. Sir Topham Hatt then asks Thomas to take passengers from the airport to Crovans Gate. "You can take Daisy with you, as Crovans Gate is your destination." Sir Topham Hatt continues. Thomas agrees to do so. Daisy is delighted to go to the airport on the way to the works. As she herself is a diesel railcar, and therefore, capable of carrying passengers, all the people at the airport will travel in her. Meanwhile, the D-Team had just got off their plane and retrieved their luggage. Once that is done, they start to board Daisy. Dr. Taylor gets on without trouble, but when Thomas sees Chomp and Paris, he yells to Max and Zoe, "STOP!!!" Out of shock, the kids do so. "Back up so I can get a clearer view." says Thomas. The kids are not sure what Thomas means, and neither is Daisy, but the kids back up anyway. After the kids back up into a pole, Thomas takes a look at Chomp and Paris. "As I thought," he says, "you two have pets. I am afraid that unless they are in a cage, pets are not allowed on the train." "But those pets are reptiles." Daisy points out, "No one could be allergic to a reptile." "That may be true, Daisy," says Thomas, "but some people are actually afraid of reptiles." Daisy sighs and asks, "How do you know? What animal could anyone be afraid of?" "Well, remember how you once had a fear of bulls?" asked Thomas, cheekily. "I got over that fear years ago!" Daisy says angrily. "Admit it Daisy," Thomas continues in his cheeky way, "you once had a fear of an animal yourself. Surely you could understand how someone could be afraid of an animal?" Daisy sighs. "Fine, it's true!" she admits, "I was afraid of bulls once. But Toby helped me overcome that fear." Zoe then tells Max, "Maybe we should put our pets back into their cards." Max agrees and they do so. Thomas sees everything and is impressed. "Hey, wait. "Uh, sorry I was rude. I just do not like disobeying railway regulations." Then he says to the audience, "Especially that one time I ended up getting in trouble with the police due to the fact that I was going along the quarry road without cowcatchers and sideplates." More to come later...